The specification relates to providing zone information to a user. In particular, the specification relates to a navigation system for providing proactive zone information to a user based on a zone of relevance.
A user may want to know information ahead on a road before traveling down the road. In some examples, a user can listen to a traffic radio in order to obtain traffic information. However, the traffic radio may not provide traffic information relevant to the user's journey.
In some examples, a user can use a navigation system such as a global positioning system (GPS) to obtain information related to the user's journey. Existing navigation systems require the user to input a destination, calculate a route for the destination and then deliver information related to the calculated route to the user. However, the user may not want to input a destination to a navigation system when taking a journey. The user may not follow a route provided by the navigation system. The user may decide to go to a new destination in the middle of travel. In these cases, existing navigation systems fail to provide the user with information associated with the user's journey.